cahillroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Project Agent Training
Requests to be Trainers Please put your request in Heading 3 - "Your screen name - Trainer Request" HeroineHiding - Trainer Request HeroineHiding has been accepted as a trainer, and has accepted Glarer1234 as a trainee. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 22:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Requests to be Trainees Please put your request in Heading 3 - "Your screen name - Trainee Request" Echoheart - Trainee Request I'm new and inexperienced on this wiki and would like some help. εСћбђэάѓτ 20:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :If you'd like, I'll train you. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 00:04, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay! εСћбђэάѓτ 10:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ThornWish1248 - Trainee Request hi, i'm new here. Could somebody plz be a mentor to me? this is CONFUSING! If you'd like, I can train you. [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z''']] 18:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Glarer1234 - Trainee Request Glarer1234 has been accepted as a trainee by HeroineHiding. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 22:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC) MCisawesome- Trainee Request Needs help with this editing stuff because I can't even link my username to my profile. I'm managing fairly well with editing so far, though. O_o There are some complications right now with the system, but as soon as everything is figured out, we can assign you a trainer. :) Hang in there Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 12:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Other News ''This is where you can post news of graduating trainees, for the trainers, and questions anyone may have ;)'' ''Hey, AWF who is the boss of this thing...I am just saying that you have this part on the article page that has a section under where your and Moon's names are that says '''Trainers and Trainees. And then you have a table that is supposed to relay the same info. One is being used, one is not. Maybe you should like...delete the extra or sth, you know? Only use as much space as you need?'' Not that it matters on the internet. XD But I think it kinda looks bad...or something. No, I do not know why I am typing in italics, but I have permanently called italics to be mine, so I get to use them. I think... Whatever. ''--HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 22:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC)'' The table is to show who is who's trainee and such, while the listing of members is just showing who belongs to the project - all that. My system right now is to wait until the person in question for a trainee position accepts the trainer's offer, then add them to the chart and the member listing. so, take Thorn for instance - She hasn't yet accepted Moon's offer to train, and therefore, she is not yet added to the chart as Moon's apprentice. We always want to be sure of things before we do them ;) Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 14:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Graduation Echoheart has graduated from trainee status! ^.^ Congrats, Echoey! Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 21:46, November 8, 2010 (UTC)